


Dreams in Wonderland

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Manip, Masturbation, Nudity, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the saying, two's company, three's a crowd...Well, that doesn't apply to Jim, Spock and McCoy. They've made it work. McCoy's thoughts as he thinks back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams in Wonderland

Art by: Jazzbat  
  
It was beyond anything we could have imagined.  
  
I seriously never thought that I'd agree. It was crazy.  
  
But, we did. It took a bit of practice, but we managed to make it work.  
  
Jim and Spock were the best of friends, and later, they became more than that.   
  
I felt, like the third wheel. It made me feel so lonely.  
  
Jim and I were the best of friends. We drank together, talked about personal stuff, laughed together, got laid with pretty girls, every chance we got. Well, Jim got the pretty ones.   
  
Spock was an enigma. I could never understand him. We would always fight. He isn't like that anymore. I understand him so much better. With the help of Jim, and Spock they convinced me that all three of us would be perfect together.  
  
And we never looked back.  
  
The perfect team.   
  
A dream come true.


End file.
